Talk:WataMote Volume 15/@comment-38754477-20190529092323/@comment-27702860-20190530072423
Funny that you picked out Katou & Tamura...'cause I could see them developing "feels" for Kuroki, eventually. Hmmmm . . . I do not know about Katō but I think people are over-reading Yuri. I think Yuri just understands that Tomoko does not actually have a hidden agenda with her. She sort of passed her "tests." One of them, I believe, is that Tomoko recognizes that she has a social anxiety and rather than tease her about it, Tomoko tries to help her at the Not at All Disney World. Indeed, Tomoko does not confront Yuri with her anxiety. While Tomoko may inwardly grouse about Yuri's behavior in front of Yū, she does not confront her. I even think Yuri eventually respects Tomoko's "are you on your period" accusation regarding names and all of that. Tomoko does not indicate that she does not want be her friend. If anything, Tomoko acts as a friend upset with her behavior. Then, I think, the whole day at the arcade sort of convinced Yuri that Tomoko not only cares she trusts her: hence Tomoko telling the story about her mother catching her making the "tape." Anyways, I think Yuri trusts Tomoko, because Tomoko went with her to practice table tennis . . . and listen to porn! rather than just ditch her to be with "other friends." Like Mako did. Though I might be confusing eros and agape. *shrugs* "Check out the big brain on Brad!" Though I think people overplay the distinction, but that is another Wall of Text! I'm gonna fight and die on this hill, I guess...but to me, Ucchi, Tanaka, and Katou are the most popular girls there. Minami calling Ucchi "B-rank" is insipid. I'm not sure why that guy gave Minami so much credit either, when she clearly deserves none. Though not directed to me, what I find "interesting" about Minami is there is no sense of contrition. I mentioned when she walks away crying after Akane slams her in Not Disney World Goodness No, I figured she might just show some vulnerability. No. But I guess that is realistic. Assholes are assholes, and they do not always get fixed. I think Uchi is "popular" because she has been intriguing for so long. If she is what she seems to be, a bisexual or lesbian who is unable to face that, she gains a lot of sympathy. I found her arc particularly interesting because she moved away from a stock joke character who "thinks Tomoko is the gay and is disturbed!!!" She is like Tomoko and Yuri and others in having difficulty growing up. I found it funny that some reddit commentators complain that Yuri "changed" from her initial appearance in the Kyōto trip. I think they get her wrong. She is able to interract with and mediate between Yoshida and Tomoko because she does not care about them. They are just people she is force to be with. Her problem is intimacy--as in friendship not "yuri!"--and she start putting up barriers and test when that happens. Katō? Exactly. I joke that she has a basement full of bodies, because I suspect "something" is going on with her. She is set up as a Stereotype Bubble-Headed Bleached-Blond, but even she is aware of that and gets offended. Notice her responses to Tomoko accusing her of being surprised that she is actually a good student. But what Katō wants, well, we can build multiple Walls of Text speculating on that! It may be that she just liked a vulnerable Tomoko and is happy to explore a bit sexually "like real girls" without becoming too intimate. Or she has a hole in her basement with a marker "Tomoko" ��